


One Last Summer

by hahahaharlequin



Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Karasuno are Third Years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020[Day 1]: Beach /Model/Animal pet———"What are we when autumn comes?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070855
Kudos: 54





	One Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> _I want to walk down the coast road with you,  
>  I want to go on a drive with you;  
> And I just want you to look at my eyes (...)  
> But if I confess to you,  
> This sweet moment would be over_
> 
> ___summertime by cinnamons × evening cinema
> 
> \--- --- ---
> 
>  _Check it out:_ [fantastic fanart by the amazing hanny](https://twitter.com/hannycho12/status/1348954731100528641)

_"Going together to the beach in the evening seems a bit romantic, don't you think?"_

Tobio had wanted to ask that almost an hour ago, he'd been practicing it in his head over and over, so he didn't trip on his words, or worse, stutter in the cold. He'd been waiting for the opportune moment to voice it out, but it never came. 

He's now sat, crouching near the water, just close enough that only a few licks of the cold sea water flicked at his sneakers. He's playing with the sand, poking and pushing it around, making soft hums of elation whenever he would find a small seashell, or sometimes, even fragments of one. 

Tsukishima, though, was standing farther back, just a bit away from him, probably so he wouldn't get wet. From the corner of his eye, he caught Tsukishima scowling at something in the far distance-- probably Hinata and Yamaguchi, both of whom had dragged Tobio and Tsukishima out in the cold, only to fling sand at each other. 

And Tsukishima, like their friend group's parent figure that he was (and vehemently denied to be), he sniffed in the cold air, just as the waves came crashing at the soles of Tobio's shoes.

_"Going together to the beach in the evening seems a bit romantic, don't you think?"_

He never knew he'd said those words. 

He hadn't even noticed he had... until he turned to face Tsukishima, who, instead of a surprised expression, was wearing a face that seemed rather _fond._

Like, he was waiting for Tobio to say something.

And if the mad blush on his cheeks had been caused by anything else but the cold autumn air, Tobio was already itching to ask.

Before he could run by, and ask himself if he was going to say something stupid, he let his mouth run, and replied:

"It would be, if we're not chaperoning those two idiots over there."

He was expecting, and anticipating, really, any kind of response, except Tsukishima's laugh had caught him off guard, and sort of started swooning at the sound. 

"Well, you're not wrong about that," he said after a gruelling (on Tobio's end) minute of Tsukishima's laughter, until it died down to an exasperated sigh. "Wanna go together again some time? Just the two of us?" He asked with a grin.

_"What are we when autumn comes?"_ Tobio wanted to ask. Just _what_ were they for Tsukishima to so boldly invite him for another trip to the beach next time... 

_Just the two of them, huh?_

It was already the last day of summer, hence, the reason why they were at the nearest beach in the city at ten in the evening, when they could all just head back, and hang out and kick at each other's feet under the kotatsu at the Hinata's. 

"What are we when autumn comes?"

There was a pause in Tsukishima's features, like he stalled for a moment, before breaking into a small smile, that he hid behind his scarf— Tobio had already caught it before he could hide it. 

"Whatever His Majesty wishes it to be," was all Tsukishima said, all muffled behind the scarf, and the crashing waves ringing in Tobio's ears. 

But he was sure, _sure_ that it was just the blood rushing in his ears... on the way to paint his cheeks. 

He can work with that.


End file.
